Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
__TOC__ Forums Q. Shouldn't we have a link off the front page to the forums? // Brick Thrower 06:34, 5 January 2006 (PST) :Good question, BT. I wasn't sure if we really wanted to push the forums. My personal preference is to use talk pages and just have the forums for any groups that need to have more involved discussions. What do others think? -- Alec Usticke 11:19, 5 January 2006 (PST) Talk pages work well when discussing a single issue, forums work better when dealing with changes that effect multiple issues. Right now, a lot of the former is being done but little of the latter so talk pages are more suitable (IMHO). --Countess Terra 12:58, 5 January 2006 (PST) Character building concepts Something I would have really wanted desperately when I started out in Persistant World's... a Build Concepts area. Let me explain a bit. I don't mean an area where builds are posted - there is a Bioware forum for that already. However; what I do mean is an area where concepts for a solid build can be discussed. A build example may be needed to explain some of the differences though.. For example, lets say you're building a saves character. It might need some AB, AC, etc but you want it to primarily be the one left standing after a firefight with casters. So, what do you need? What classes should you take, what are the benefits of one over the other, order of levels; all those things can be crucial to a player. Not sure if it's an advanced topic or whatnot... just throwing the idea out there, anybody got any thoughts on it? -- Irongolem :I think a character build category would be a great addition. Besides concepts, I think the wiki would be a great place for the builds themselves. Then people could make improvements or note different options. We just need contributors. -- Alec Usticke 20:11, 11 February 2006 (PST) I'd be happy to contribute, if we can get a section created in the nav bar. I'm sure others could contribute too. Im willing to help add some builds. DeX Wiki have Categorys for builds which I will use to help edit and I will make it more general information. It will be set to a 5/5 AB/AC world. There are some build which I think will be to hard to beginners like the 20 bard / 10 PM / 10 RDD due to the level set up. Plus builds that are for DeX mod like the pure fighter. Pstarky 04:30, 12 February 2006 (PST) Im not even going to bother with those builds on DeX... I cant believe ppl added those, mistakes jumping out all over the place. I will contunie adding more builds when I can. (I have to work out the starting abilities ingame first) Im thinking of doing a 12 Fighter/ 25 Weapon Master/ 3 Bard, 26 Bard/ 4 Paladin/ 10 RDD, 28 Barbarian/ 2 Bard/ 10 RDD, 9 Monk/ 2 Wizard/ 29 AA Dexerity based. If someone has good Dexterity based builds go ahead and add them as I will do the strength based ones first. Can someone pleae double check these builds please. Splecially the skill points. Thanks -- Pstarky 05:37, 13 February 2006 (PST) It's probably a bit late to say this, but I don't think this wiki is a place for specific builds. Raw class info, and particular synergies (like charisma spellcasters working well with Paladin's charisma related skills) are good, but actual builds seems mildly dictatorial and cookie-cutter thinking. The character-builds forum at Bioware & the associated search engine seems to work pretty good (expanding the search criteria might be good though tricky to specify). --Defunc7 07:25, 13 February 2006 (PST) :We had characters build on the wiki first up, but that was when it was BoW specific. After we made it NWN based they where removed as they where only really suited for BoW. I alway felt the same as Alec on the idea of character build on the wiki. Its something that would be good to have. I can get the basic of how to level/build some characters and adding notes as I think of it pros/cons. -- Pstarky 07:42, 13 February 2006 (PST) Well, sure put up builds if that's what is needed to show the difference. What I have yet to find anywhere is the following (and this would be the point of the channel): * How to figure out a build concept - AB/AC considerations vs Versatility and skills * How to pick an ability for your attack style - and how to enhance it * What classes are best to use to boost a lacking statistic or ability. * And if really necessary to prove a point, a snippet of a theoretic build to show how making it one way with the same classes, can result in a crud build; yet making seemingly inconsequential changes you can make it Teh Pwner. Now that! I'd be interested in getting my grubby paws on.. and I'm happy to start the ball rolling if we can get an area for it. :There is already a category for the builds that I have ready added. Category:Character builds Feel welcome to add to what is already there, plus add more builds with all that good info your are talking bout. -- Pstarky Presence on en.wikipedia.org There is a growing presence on http://en.wikipedia.org for users and programmers of NWN. Anyone who is interested and who contributes to this, please add the following to your profiles: Reference to the NWScript category Enigmatic 22:28, 6 April 2006 (PDT) :This fails. The end -- 23 December 2006 ::I finally checked this out, and it appears to not fail. See User:Chrisboote on Wikipedia. The only people who would have seen this failing are those that tried to use it here on NWNWiki (since it works on Wikipedia, not NWNWiki). --The Krit 16:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Links to other wiki's I suggest a link to both the Forgotten Realms Wiki and the DnD wiki be placed on the main page. A service to anyone who wands to find out more about the world and game NWN is based on. SevenMass 16:10, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. It can be combined with the gaming footer suggested above. -- Alec Usticke 22:36, 24 September 2007 (UTC) This is probably a minor thing, but the link to NWN2Wiki on the main page should probably link directly to http://nwn2.wikia.com, rather than go through the http://www.nwn2wiki.org redirect. int19h 18:56, 4 October 2007 (UTC) : Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I just added the Wikia Gaming footer to your Main Page. We are adding these to encourage cross linking and a better sense of community between wikis. Feel free to mess around with the links (e.g. add the two mentioned above) and tweak the design to better fit your wiki (unless you make it pink with polka dots, in which case I reserve the right to cry). Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 08:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well, since you asked for it: :) --The Krit 00:00, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::: It's so cute! I vote for the pink polka dots! -- Alec Usticke 17:00, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::: Absolutely fantastic :) GW-Ts 12:46, 16 September 2008 (UTC) New player categories Even though Programmer already added it, there should be a chance to discuss whether or not category:abilities should be added to this page under "player categories". Any thoughts? --The Krit 05:56, 27 March 2008 (UTC) *I don't mind it, but it shouldn't be first. Class and race are the most selected I would guess. -- Alec Usticke 15:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :*Is it better to order by popularity or alphabetically? (Admittedly, the rest isn't alphabetical at the moment.) --The Krit 10:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hints and Tips *I couldn't quickly find a link to Category:Character builds And it seemed a bit light on advice on how to use the builds or how to build characters in General. I would like to add a link to Category:Hints and tips for players or something similar to the main page.RAMss 04:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea to me. -- Alec Usticke 06:16, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Main page update Hullo! I've been working on a main page update on User:Kirkburn/Dev - it's a fairly important update, and you can find out why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Any feedback is appreciated! Kirkburn (talk) 14:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *I've been thinking of proposing a few changes to the organization of the main page. This looks like a good excuse to stop thinking and start doing. --The Krit 18:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :: That would be fantastic. Do you want to tweak before it's on the main page, or after? Kirkburn (talk) 13:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::*Ideally, before. But sometimes the time just isn't there. ;) --The Krit 05:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I have made some more tweaks to the dev page, and copied over the main page. I hope it is to your liking! Tweak away :) Kirkburn (talk) 15:33, 2 July 2008 (UTC) *no offense kirkburn, but the new main page sucks. please restore the previous one. thanks. Mysticjester 18:13, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *nevermind. i couldn't stand the ugly so i undid the changes myself. Mysticjester 18:15, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *I agree with you jester. however, it seems, that we HAVE to use a look for the main page similar to what Kirkburn did, becaus of some advertising reasons (was Wikia recently taken over by someone, or do the owners simply want more money?). So i guess what Kirkburn did was shaping the main page according to the new rules. We now have to stick to that look and only do slight modifications, so that it doesn't suck that hard any more. Or we could maybe think about moving on to some other wiki-portal. just a thought. Gruftlord 19:12, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *oh, whoops. was unaware of that. /my bad. undoing my undo then. Mysticjester 01:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *I've been working on a revision offline, but my time got swept into other projects the past few weeks, so I'm not done yet. Hopefully it will be done soon, then everyone else can decide if it's an improvement. --The Krit 05:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe the message that disappeared during the Main page update should be resurrected. RAMss 08:36, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *New proposal is up at Talk:Main Page/New layout. If you want to view it using some of the different skins available: Monaco (default), Quartz, Monobook, "standard". What do you think? From what I can tell, only the Monaco skin is required to use the two-column format to accommodate ads. Is that right? If so, the other skins should be able to be tweaked to hide the blank space reserved for the ad. Well, that's something that can wait until after we decide on the look of the front page. --The Krit 18:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :*Any thoughts on my proposal for the main page? --The Krit 11:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::*They look good to me. Nicely done. -- Alec Usticke 17:04, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Search field problems what has been annoying me the last weeks is the new search field. the greyed out 'search NWNWiki' text loads as the last thing on the page (after all the adds and pic etc.). if you happen to allready be writing some words in that field, before the greyed out text is loaded, it gets applied at the end of your text. you then have to delete it to do the actual search (or simply wait with writing until all the adds did load). i get the impression, the NWN2 wiki handles this in a different order. search field first, adds last. could this be done here, too? :edit: ok i did a little extra testing. :write before 'search wiki' appeares: works perfect (no 'search...' appeares) :wait for the text, then click the field: text wanishes, start writing: perfect :klick in the field before the text appeares, don't write yet: 'search wiki' text appeares, your pointer is at the end of the text. you either have to klick the field again to make the 'search..' text wanish, or you have to use backspace or the like. not that optimal. :anyway, at least better than i had in mind, but one has to know the 'klick that field again' trick first :D also the new 'see last 2 edits' field doesn't work too stable (i like it anyway :)). from time to time it doesn't update propperly, but the real weak spot seems to be, that it never shows any edits by unregistered users (those, where you only know the IP). unfortunaltelly i have no idea of programming and HTML, so i can just point out things i noticed, leaving all the work for you, sorry for that. i hope my suggestions still might be usefull :) Gruftlord 19:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the reports, I will pass it on. It should work identically across all Wikia sites. What do you mean by "see last 2 edits" field? Kirkburn (talk) 14:52, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::on the left side: 'Last Activity' shows the last 2 edits, that have been done in the wiki. but with the restrictions i pointed out. (the full page that you see, when you klick on 'more' lists all edits, even those done by unregistered users. Gruftlord 18:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ah right - I think that's intentional, because IP edits are less reliable than logged-in users. Kirkburn (talk) 19:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Exactly, that is why those IPers shouldn't go unseen :D Gruftlord 22:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Touché! It's better to use the recent changes widget if that is what you are going for though - the community widget is to show people that wikis are "alive". Kirkburn (talk) 16:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Saves what do ya'll think of adding a link to the saves article on the main page under character development? Mysticjester 21:00, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. -- Alec Usticke 05:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::since no one else commented, i went ahead & added the link. Mysticjester 23:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It strikes me as though saving throws should be in a new subcategory. Players do not choose saving throws the way they choose feats, skills, and spells. Not sure what to call the new subcategory, though. "Character traits"? --The Krit 02:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :* Any thoughts on adding "Character traits" between "Character development" and "Enhancements"? --The Krit 23:53, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :* I guess we'll give it a try. --The Krit 01:56, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::looks good, tk. Mysticjester 13:48, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Tilesets Inayity thinks we should have a link to category:tilesets on the main page. (Added it without discussing it first. I removed the link to give time for discussion.) Personally, I think this would add to the clutter factor. While tilesets are used whenever you edit an area in the Toolset, deciding on a tileset is only done when creating an area, so their prominence does not seem to me to warrant a listing on the main page. Besides, it is not like the category is hidden -- it's a subcategory of category:Toolset, and that is on the main page. --The Krit 14:59, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't have a strong opinion on the matter, but I think it's worth a link. There's a lot of good info there. -- Alec Usticke 16:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not saying that there is not good info there, just that I think the info is too specialized for the main page. If we listed every category with good info on the main page, the page would be so cluttered that no one would be able to find what they are looking for. In this case, I think being a subcategory of something that is listed on the main page, and that is likely closely related in people's minds, is good enough. --The Krit 15:44, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::That's fine with me. Whatever you think is best. -- Alec Usticke 18:45, 6 September 2008 (UTC)